


Lams

by LargePumpkin



Series: Lams one shots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LargePumpkin/pseuds/LargePumpkin
Summary: Hi! Pick a number and comment it, and maybe I'll pick it for a mini fic! (Heads up: it'll only be lams, and I don't write smut, but that only eliminates like two of them:) )





	1. Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I stole these off of another post, because I love them, so they're not mine

1-“Come over here and make me.”  
2-“Have you lost your damn mind!?”  
3-“Please, don’t leave.”  
4-“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  
5-“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
6-“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
7-“I almost lost you.”  
8-“Wanna bet?”  
9-“Don’t you ever do that again!”  
10-“Teach me how to play?”  
11-“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”  
12-“I think we need to talk.”  
13-“Kiss me.”  
14-“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”  
15-“So, I found this waterfall…”  
16-“It could be worse.”  
17-“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”  
18-“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
19-“The paint’s supposed to go where?”  
20-“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
21-“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
22-“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
23-“Just once.”  
24-“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”  
25-“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
26-“I got you a present.”  
27-“I’m pregnant.”  
28-“Marry me?”  
29-“I thought you were dead.”  
30-“It’s not what it looks like…”  
31-“You lied to me.”  
32-“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
33-“Please don’t do this.”  
34-“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”  
35-“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  
36-“I wish I could hate you.”  
37-“Wanna dance?”  
38-“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
39-“Hey! I was gonna eat that!”  
40-“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
41-“You did all of this for me?”  
42-“I swear it was an accident.”  
43-“YOU DID WHAT?!”  
44-“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  
45-“Tell me a secret.”  
46-“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”  
47-“No one needs to know.”  
48-“Boo.”  
49-“Well this is awkward…”  
50-Writer’s preference


	2. Prompt 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 38-“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

John and Alex were sitting in their dorm room eating takeout (neither of them could cook a meal if their lives depended on it.) and talking. A week ago John had asked Alex out on a date, mostly because all of their friends. They all were tired of watching the trainwreck that was the two boys hiding their crushes on each other.

The two college students were the perfect match. They were best friends. They knew each other better than anybody else. 

After they ate, they sat talking for the next few hours. Even though they were both fairly new to dating, John and Alex felt a connection. 

The two men were so deep in conversation that Alex didn’t even realize that it was raining. At first. It wasn’t until John went to the kitchenette to make coffee that Alex even heard the patter of rain on the window. He stared at the rain, tears welling up in his eyes, breathing slightly faster than before. 

John got back into the living room a few minutes later and instantly ran over to the shaking figure on the couch. Alex’s eyes were huge. 

“Alex? Alex say something. Talk to me.” Alex wanted to talk. He really did. But his throat seemed to be closing up and he could only whimper. The smaller man looked at John and saw a look of concern on his face. Then he saw only black. 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

When Alex woke up, he was laying in an unfamiliar bed with beeping machines around him. John looked up and ran to the bedside. Alex was suddenly wrapped in a hug. 

“You had a panic attack and fainted. You hit your head so I took you hear”  
Well that explained the headache that was pounding inside Alex’s head. The smaller man was tired and didn’t want to speak so he simply reached for John’s hand. They stayed like that for a while before John spoke.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
Alex smiled. “Shut up.”

“Love you too, baby girl.” Alex loves his silly boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr and we can yell about stuff :) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/largepumpkin  
> Please comment and give kudos because i live off of attention


	3. Polarize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30: "It’s not what it looks like…"  
> The prompt sounds angsty, but I somehow made it fluffy, so do with that what you will.

“ _Help me polarize, help me polarize, Help me down, Those stairs is where I'll be hiding all my problems, Help me polarize, help me polarize, Help me out, My friends and I, we've got a lot of problems_.”

 

Alex was singing at the top of his lungs. John wasn't supposed to come home for another hour. Except John wanted to surprise Alex by coming home early (that didn’t get to happen very often.) The taller man opened the door to their apartment at was meet with a loud blast of music and a dancing Alex.

 

“ _You know where I'm coming, From though I am running, To you, all I feel is deny, deny, denial, I wanted to be a better brother, better son, Wanted to be a better adversary to the evil I have done, I have none to show to the one I love, But deny, deny, denial_.”

 

Quickly pulling up Snapchat, John started recording his boyfriend. Only when he heard the snickering did Alex turn around, and turned beat red. “Ummm…..It’s not what it looks like?” Even though he was slightly more than embarrassed, his boyfriend at the door with his goofy smile on was too much to take, so he cracked a smile of his own and ran over, engulfing John in a hug. John kissed Alex’s lips slowly. When they broke away for air, he said

 

“you’re ridiculous, you know that?” Alex responded, without missing a beat, “Yes. Now please don’t post that to snapchat.”

 

“It’s too cute not to!”

 

“.....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr and we can yell about stuff :) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/largepumpkin  
> Please comment and give kudos because i live off of attention
> 
> ~P.S. I was thinking of starting write some Drarry fics (Draco MalfoyxHarry Potter) This wouldn't mean that I would stop writing Lams, because I fully intend to continue this series. Leave a comment and tell me what you think~


	4. Not A Chapter Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just an update where i'll be posting

Hi! I know some people already know this, but I'm posting all prompts as one shots separate to this, but feel free to send all prompts to this story! Thanks for reading lovelies, and there will be MANY stories to come later this week because i'm getting some motivation for the first time in a long time :)


End file.
